Can We Talk About the Kiss?
by icarlyfreak
Summary: My take on the iLost My Mind scene where Carly and Freddie visit Sam in the mental hospital. I'm hoping it's better than it sounds, because everyone must be sick of these. SEDDIE. One shot.


**_Can We Talk About the Kiss?_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the bed in her hospital room. Yeah, Sam Puckett checked herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital for reasons of Freddie Benson.<p>

She couldn't possibly have feelings for a dork, so she must be insane, right?

She sat there playing with her thumbs, looking around the room filled with paintings. She did them all herself. It got her mind of off the events during the lock-in.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She glanced at it quickly, not wanting to have to get up. The person knocked again.

"Sam, it's me. Please let me in," the voice said. It was Carly.

Sam dreaded this moment, but at least it wasn't Freddie. She got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, unamused.

Carly forced a smile and walked in the room, holding a plate of sandwiches. Sam shut the door behind Carly.

"I brought you some food," Carly said handing the plate to Sam. She took them with a bitter expression on her face.

"Okay," Sam mumbled, "so now that you failed to try to butter me up, I'm guessing you're gonna ask me about why I attacked Fredward's lips."

Carly chuckled nervously. "Pretty much. Please fill me in."

Sam sighed and put the tray of sandwiches on her bed and turned to Carly. "I was kidnapped by aliens a few days before the lock-in and they changed everything about me."

Carly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "That's why you kissed Freddie and put yourself in a mental hospital? Aliens don't even exist."

Sam smirked. "See? I think they do, which gives me every right to be here. Look, can we just forget about that night?"

"Why? If you have feelings for Freddie you can't just ignore them."

"I did that for years, Carls. I can still do it just fine. Trust me."

Carly frowned. "You can't tell me that even after showing him that you like him, you just want to go back to the way things were. That's ridiculous. You like him, Sam. You know it, I know it, he knows it. Nothing will ever be the way it was anymore. You have to talk to him about it."

"I don't like Freddie at all, okay?" Sam muttered, looking anywhere but at Carly.

"Then why did you kiss him at the lock-in?"

"To get him to shut up."

"I don't believe that, Sam. I don't believe it one bit. We promised to tell each other everything. Friends don't keep secrets like this from each other," Carly said. "So I don't understand why you're lying to me, if we're supposed to be friends."

"We are friends. Best friends," Sam explained. Then she started feeling guilty. Maybe Carly was right and there was no going back anymore. Sam took a deep breath. "I wasn't lying when I said I don't like Freddie."

"Sam, you're getting me really angry right now. Can't you just suck it up and face the fact that you fell for him and all his dorkiness?"

"You didn't let me finish," Sam said quietly. "I don't like Freddie... I love him."

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness." Then she started squealing. "This is so exciting. We have to tell Spencer and Gibby and Melanie and Wendy and-"

"No, I don't want anyone to know. Please keep it a secret," Sam begged.

Carly looked at her friend like she just grew three heads. "Keep it a secret? It can't be kept a secret. Freddie already knows you must like him, at least a little bit. You can't hide your feelings. Freddie's in the lobby, you know. He wants to talk to you."

Sam pursed her lips. "Just wonderful."

"Can I tell him you love him for you?" She asked with exitement. "I want to tell everyone about this."

Sam took a threatening step towards Carly. "I swear, Shay, if you say a word to anyone, I'll-"

"SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!" Sam immediately covered up Carly's mouth and dragged her away from the door, hoping no one heard.

"Would you be quiet about that?" Sam asked, trying not to lose her temper. "Since he's gonna find out I love him eventually anyway, I'll just tell him myself, alright?"

Carly nodded happily. "Yes, that is totally alright!"

"Stop being so excited, Carls."

"Want me to go get him so you can talk to him?"

Sam looked at the floor. "I'm kind of scared to tell him, actually."

Carly's expression softened. "Sam, it's okay to feel scared. But trust me, he needs to know."

Sam's eyes slowly met Carly's. "I know he doesn't feel the same way back, so what am I supposed to do? I don't want to get rejected by a nub."

"Then next time don't fall in love with one," Carly said, lightening up the mood. "I'm kidding. He's a nice guy, so if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll let you down easy. And if he lets you down hard, I will give you permission to beat him up."

Sam half-smiled.

"But, also," Carly continued with a grin, "there's a possibility that he might feel the same way."

"I doubt it," Sam muttered. "Just go out to the lobby, okay? But don't send him in. I'm not ready to talk about this with him. I'll talk to him another day, just not today."

"Will do," Carly agreed and then left the room with a bright smile.

Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the plate of sandwiches and stared at it. Oh, how talking about love can make a girl lose her appetite.

She picked up half of a sandwich and played with it. How could she possibly be in this situation? Sitting in a mental hospital room waiting for the day she can actually say she loves Freddie to his face?

Then, there was a shy knock at the door. Sam knew it wasn't Freddie because Carly was told not to send him in.

"Come in," Sam called out.

Freddie poked his head in. "Hey, Sam," he said quietly.

"Get out," she said. Freddie didn't listen to her, though. He marched in the room, closing the door gently. Sam refused to look at him.

"Why did you check yourself into a mental hospital?" He asked, determined to get answers.

Sam stayed quiet and ignored him.

He sighed. "Okay, I appreciate that answer. Why was Carly all giggly when she walked in the lobby a minute ago?"

Sam bit her lip and continued staring at her sandwich. She was not ready to tell Freddie how she feels one bit.

Freddie looked around the room. "Did you paint all these? They're really good."

Sam kept looking down and stayed quiet.

Freddie frowned from the silence. He was getting a bit frustrated with her. "Can we talk about the kiss?" He asked, storming over to her.

Her head shot up and she stared at him apprehensively. "I don't wanna talk about it," she whispered, almost unable to find her voice.

"I don't care. We have to talk about it," he insisted.

"There's honestly nothing to talk about."

He seemed shocked, to say the least. "Nothing to talk about? I was in the middle of giving you an inspirational speech and you grabbed me and kissed me. That is not nothing. That is something."

Sam sighed and looked back down. "Whatever. Can you leave now? I need to put the finishing touches on one of my paintings."

Freddie didn't move, so Sam stood up and walked to the other side of her bed, right in front of the painting with the backwards loser sign. She picked up a paint brush and pretended to survey the painting, looking for areas to give touch-ups.

Freddie saw right through her game and walked over to her. "Please, Sam. Just tell me why you did it."

She slowly turned around, putting the paint brush down on the aisle. "I told Carly not to send you in here."

He shrugged. "Yeah, and she told me not to go. But I didn't listen. Now, can we please talk about that kiss at the lock-in?"

Sam shook her head. "No thanks."

"Stop being stubborn, Sam. We have to talk about it sooner or later," he told her.

She looked him up and down. "I know that. And I pick later, so you can leave now."

"Well, I pick sooner. So please, let's just talk about it."

Sam nearly exploded with frustration. "Ugh. I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to tell me how you feel."

"How I felt about the kiss or how I feel now?" He asked in a low voice.

"Both," Sam said, crossing her arms and trying to act like she wasn't freaking out with nerves.

"Um, well I was completely shocked when you kissed me out of nowhere," he said.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you stood there like a frozen lobster," Sam muttered.

"And... honestly, I have no idea how I feel."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, if you don't have any romantic feelings towards me, just say so. I've been rejected a bunch of times before. I'm used to it."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think I might have some type of feelings towards you, which makes me really confused."

That gave Sam a little hope in her heart that he would love her too, but she didn't want to expect much from him.

"Now, can you give me the exact reason why you kissed me?" He asked.

She stood there in front of him, totally uncomfortable. "Uh, I just wanted you to stop talking."

He groaned. "Don't start this. You could have punched me or kicked me or something if you wanted me to be quiet, but instead you put your lips on mine. I might sound a little crazy right now, but I think you kind of might like me."

Sam's heart started pounding. "So you're pretty stupid for a nerd, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam took a deep breath and spoke silently, "What did MoodFace say my mood was?"

"In love," he answered.

"What did you think I felt towards Brad?"

"Love..."

"And so when you were telling me to put my feelings _of love_ out there towards Brad and I did that to _you_ instead, what does that make me feel for you?" She asked slowly.

Freddie narrowed his eyes in confusion. But then it hit him and his jaw almost dropped. "You... You _love_ me?"

"It's amazing what you can achieve when you use your brain," Sam said. She acted like there was no problem at all, but really she kind of thought she might pass out.

"Oh my god, Sam. You love me? You? Sam Puckett? Me? Freddie Benson? Love? _What?_"

"Okay," Sam whispered. "If you're going to spazz out about it, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

He took a deep breath and step towards her. "Do you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date?"

Sam's heart nearly exploded. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm thinking that if I go on a date with you, maybe my feelings will be a lot more clear," he said confidently.

A smile formed on Sam's face and she nodded. "Okay, sure. I'll... go on a date with you."

"Awesome," he said.

"But on one condition," Sam exclaimed. "Carly has to come too."

"What kind of a date is that?" Freddie asked with curiosity.

"I mean, she can sit as a different table than us, but if we start bickering, she'll be there to stop it."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

Then he took her hand and started walking her to the door.

"Wait," she said, pulling her hand away. "Where are we going?"

"Gibby said he met someone who can see the future or something insane like that. Not sure, but it sounds interesting."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, that sounds stupid. But whatever, let's go."

He took her hand in his again and they walked out of the room and to the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review.<strong>

**Okay, I'm positive those things on the tray weren't sandwiches. People think they're Quesadillas but I don't even know how to spell that. No joke, I just copied and pasted that. LOL. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too lame. ;) **

**And thank you to those people on Tumblr who helped me get my thoughts straight. You're awesome! :)**


End file.
